Mondes
by Marie-Audrey
Summary: Quand les deux pilliers de l'humanité se rencontrent, tout peut arriver.


_**1. Ce monde **_

_Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, j'ai toujours été ainsi. Je possédais déjà cet état avant que mes parents ne se séparent, c'est-à-dire lors de mes 5 ans. À l'époque, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, j'ai cru que mon monde influençait sur le leur. Je lui avait dit, à ma mère, je lui avait dit que j'allais changer si c'est ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Ma mère, en bonne mère, ne m'a jamais avoué que j'étais la cause de ce divorce. Elle s'est contentée de dire que les choses n'allaient pas bien, mais que je ne devais pas prendre le blâme. Ils ne s'aimaient plus, vrai, mais ils m'aimaient toujours moi._

Que de mensonges.

Aujourd'hui encore je sens que je dérange. Ils me croient tous folle, bien qu'intelligente. Ils pensent savoir me cerner, ils m'étudient, m'enferment, ils croient que sous médication j'irai mieux. Mais non. Je ne suis pas schizophrène, loin de là. Pas plus que je ne suis catatonique, renfermée ou autiste. Je suis comme cela, c'est tout. Bon, j'avoue, commencez du début vous aiderait.

Soit. Je suis née à Montréal en tant que Jane Elizabeth Banks, il y a de cela une dizaine d'années. Parait que j'étais un beau bébé... Ça, je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir direct de cette époque, alors autant sauté les péripéties ennuyantes d'un enfant en couche. Mes premières mémoires remontent à l'âge de 3 ans.. Du moins je le crois. Au contraire de la plupart des gens, il ne s'agit pas de mes parents et moi jouant dans la neige ou d'une quelconque chose s'en rapprochant. C'était un monde, vert, reluisant. Accueillant. J'étais seule parmi les fleurs et je dansais, dansais, dansais. C'était si merveilleux. D'une autre façon, c'était étrange. Étrange car je voyais l'autre monde, celui des humains. C'était comme une superposition des deux parallèles. Si mon esprit en fut troublé, cela reste quand même la plus belle découverte qu'un enfant peut faire. Je n'ai jamais quitté ce monde, et encore aujourd'hui je m'y promène, en même temps que j'avance dans cet univers. C'est une chance en soit, j'ai deux mondes pour apprendre, pour me cultiver. Et si dans le nôtre je suis presque adulte, dans l'autre j'ai toujours 6 ans. Parfois, vous savez, je me demande si lorsque je mourrai dans mon univers à moi l'autre monde m'accueillera. Ce serait si facile d'y vivre !

Hmm, bref. Pardon, je me suis emportée. À la même époque, à peu près, mes parents se séparèrent. C'aurait pu être 5 minutes plus tard, ou 20 ans, je n'aurais fait la différence. Parait que c'était 2 ans. Soit. Déjà éprise de 2 parallèles, voilà que le déménagement de ma mère m'en fit naître un troisième. C'était une chose terrifiante que de voir les univers se superposer, mais avec le temps je m'y suis faite et cela est ma vérité. Au début, j'en ai parlé, car je croyais que tous le voyaient ainsi. Erreur.

Mes parents ont crus que c'était une divagation de jeune fille alors ils n'ont rien fait. Cependant, lorsque mes enseignants ont fait remarqué à mes parents que je ne semblais pas présente, malgré mes bonnes notes et ma culture générale, mes parents ont crus saisir que j'étais autiste, ou ils ne savaient quoi. Je ne leur ai jamais pardonné les séances en psychologies et à l'hôpital que je subis encore aujourd'hui.

C'est mon histoire, voilà tout. Mon monde et mon existence, pas la leur. Et ils n'ont pas à vouloir me l'enlever. C'est mal de leur part. Je ne veux pas, et ils ne réussiront pas. J'aime être là. C'est magnifique, les couleurs y sont plus belles. Je suis enfant des deux univers, en un sens, et je ne veux pas que cela change.

Entre-temps ces prétendus spécialistes cherchent ce que j'ai. Ils ne comprennent pas, malgré que je leur explique, qu'ils ne trouveront jamais car ils ont ignorés cette merveille. Moi, j'ai su ouvrir mes yeux. Ils feuillettent sans cesse mes écrits, croyant que cela leur apportera la réponse nécessaire. Alors je m'amuse avec eux, emplissant mes pages de milliers de citations qui m'ont été soufflées. Ainsi ils ne peuvent voir.

**Carnet de Jane.**

**Donner la vie, c'est également donner la mort.  
Nous sommes tous des meurtriers.**

_Et tant d'autres pages ainsi. Ils me croient possédées, croient que je vais me suicider. Et bien, vous savez quoi ? Ce qui est macabre dans la mort, ce n'est pas la séparation du corps et de l'esprit, c'est ce qui reste. Une sombre copie inerte, impuissante, exposée à la vue de tous les curieux. Malheureusement, moi, j'ai déjà été séparée de mon corps. Voilà ce qui diffère. Et voilà pourquoi ils ne comprendront jamais._

_Mon histoire, au fond, c'est la Vie contre la Mort.  
Le premier monde, celui des humains, est la mort car les hommes y connaissent la fin.  
Le deuxième est la vie éternelle, territoire fertile et infini._

_Vous savez quoi ?  
J'ai choisi la Vie._

**2. 6 milliards de billes grises.**

_On apprivoise nos espaces comme on apprivoise un chat, c'est le même processus, cette découverte de l'inconnu et ce plaisir enfantin. Au fil de ans, j'ai pu apprendre à apprécier la différence des deux horizons, car si l'un m'était vital, l'autre reflétait tout de même une réalité et je n'y étais pas seule. Je sentais que tant que je n'aurais percé les secrets de mon jardin je ne saurais me retrouver toute seule dans cet univers, sous peine de folie._

_Au fil de ans, j'ai compris plusieurs choses. La première assez tôt, l'autre beaucoup plus tard. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, et je ne crois pas que vous pourriez l'imaginer si vous ne l'avez vécu, lorsque je découvris que mes deux terres étaient plus rapprochées que je ne l'aurais cru. Voyez-vous, je pouvais me déplacer dans cet espace qui m'appartenait à moi seule ; cela n'influençait en rien sur la Terre. Cependant, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Lorsque je me promène dans les rues de Montréal, je me promène également dans l'autre parallèle, ce même horizon que je surnommai Trésor, tant il me faisait du bien. Mais c'est là une autre histoire, continuons. Voyez-vous, je pouvais prendre une marche en ville, dans une rue vide, un terrain plat infini. Cependant, si dans Trésor un arbre se dressait, j'étais contrainte de faire un détour pour ne pas me faire mal. C'est une chose assez étrange que de surveillez toujours les territoires superposés pour ne pas se blesser. Pourtant, c'est agréable. _

_Je vous entends d'ici, vous vous demandez probablement comment je peux distinguer le réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Effectivement, j'imagine que ceux qui ne le voient pas ne peuvent pas se l'imaginer. Très bien ; ce n'est pas vraiment comme si vous m'étiez deux images d'un acétate une par-dessus l'autre. En fait, je comparerais cela à la mer. Vous savez, aux Antilles, ou dans ces pays chauds, l'eau est d'un bleu limpide. Comparer vous cet étendue bleuâtre à notre planète. Par la suite, vous regardez dans l'eau. Vous apercevez le sable, les coquillages, non ? Eh bien c'est la même chose pour moi. Deux univers, mais ils se coïncident et avec un peu d'expérience l'on parvient à tout discerner. La beauté du lieu par contre, est bien différente.. Cela, impossible de décrire. Ça reviendrait à mettre un Ange de Botticelli aux cotés d'un réel être divin, baigné de lumière et de reflet. Ou encore, regarder un dessin des Andes et la Cordillère elle-même. Impossible de ne pas savourer le vrai du faux. C'est le rapport du Trésor face à vous ; il est un millier de fois plus beau._

_Je m'égare encore, pardon. De quoi voulais-je parler déjà ? Merci, cela me revient ! Avec le temps, j'ai découvert que vous aussi, vous étiez en ce monde. Vous n'y appartenez pas de la même façon que moi, certes, mais vous êtes quand même là. Sous quelle apparence, je suis sûre que vous vous le demandez. Tenez-vous bien.. Vous êtes des points gris. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Parfois une personne perdue dans ses pensées semble devenir d'un argent plus brillant, mais cela ne dure jamais. Jamais._

_Alors essayer de comprendre l'émotion qui m'assaillit lorsque je vis une personne comme moi ! Ce jour-là, j'étais dans le bureau du psychologue, qui essayait encore de me déchiffrer. Impossible, bien entendu. Il m'annonça que nous allions avoir une thérapie de groupe, avec une personne qui décrivait un monde comme mon Trésor. Soit, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.. mais en mon for intérieur je savais bien que cet être ne pouvait être du même parallèle que moi. J'étais unique._

_Eh bien non ! Cette fille, Ehlena, devait afficher le même air surpris que moi lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. C'était déconcertant de sentir la présence d'une autre personne en ces étendues désertes. Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai vu, je l'ai ''sentie'' à travers ce lien dans l'autre monde. Puis, je l'ai aperçue, scintillante et calme. C'était elle, que j'avais cherché, elle qui devait m'accompagner. Même pour moi ça n'avait pas de sens, parce que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais du moment ou elle entra dans mon existence, elle devint mon air et mon cœur ; celle qui devait me faire vivre. Et je suis certaine que c'est la même chose pour elle. En Montréal rien ne nous unissait, mais en Trésor nous étions vivantes, contrairement aux autres._

_Elle est moi et je suis elle._

_Sans l'autre nous ne sommes pas._

_Et pourtant, pourtant, je sens que plus nos liens seront forts_

_Plus la catastrophe tonnera sur nous._


End file.
